So You Came
by Musical Medli
Summary: I see, so you actually came. Her voice was a harsh whisper as she turned her face away from him. Unshed tears were in her eyes as the memory of what happen rushed through her. [IK]


Summary: "I see, so you actually came." Her voice was a harsh whisper as she turned her face away from him. Unshed tears were in her eyes as the memory of what happen rushed through her. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.  
Warning: This one-shot is rated M.

Enjoy!

* * *

**So You Came**

The journey of the jewel shards was coming to be a difficult task. Everywhere they looked, there seemed to be no sign, no word of a demon, human, or anything that might have just one shard of the jewel. The idea that the jewel shards were all found was starting to weigh heavy on the travellers mind; however, just a few knew that to be wrong.

Kagome Higurashi released a sigh during the evening campfire. After camp was set, InuYasha ran off into the forest saying that he was going hunting. It wasn't an unusual thing, but Kagome knew his main reason for leaving. Kikyou was recently wounded, once more by Naraku. The village she was staying at happen to see her disappear before Inuyasha and his crew made it. Ever since he heard about her whereabouts, the only thing on his mind was to find her.

Glancing up into the sky, Kagome kept wondering how long it would be till the hanyou returned this time. The last time he ran off, it took close to three days before he was found just sleeping outside the campsite. It hurt her emotionally that he would keep thinking about her. She thought after what happen the first time he raced after the undead miko, he would stay near. Her guess was wrong.

The hanyou returned late in the morning when everything was packed and everyone seemed to be ready to go. As soon as he landed on his feet, the group stood up and started to walk down the path that headed towards another village, another rumor that they thought might give them a lead on the Shikon Jewel.

InuYasha looked cofused upon the seen. The fire was gone, only small bits of smoke raising from the damp logs. Kagome was walking beside the fire demon cat as she was in her big form, holding both Sango and Miroku. Shippou, the little fox-demon wouldn't even look back at him as he sat upon Kagome's shoulder. He could sense the sadness and the anger coming from his friends. He knew what was wrong. He went hunting for Kikyou.

Releasing a light sigh, InuYasha jumped into the trees and started to follow. Today he wasn't going to lead. If they could not wait for him, they could find their own way out of the forest.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

It was lucky for the crew, though, that the village they were travelling to was not too far. Thunder crackled above the skies and right after they entered the inn on the edge of village, hidden by trees, the rain came pouring down. Kagome shivered by the cool air as she stood standing near a window, looking out at the pouring rain. InuYasha just snorted against the girl. She was stupid standing near the cold air when she was freezing.

"Come sit down before you get sick." His tone wasn't all pleasant, but the meaning was there.

Kagome gave him a small smile before moving to her pallet and dragging her bag towards her. She reached inside for a small tin coffee container and a small tin cup. Feeling it with water and placing it by the fire, she waited till the water was boiling before pouring herself a cup of hot tea. "If you want some ramen, there is enough water left for some."

InuYasha just released his favourite saying, but did reach for the ramen. She rolled her eyes against it and poured the water over the noodles. After waiting a few minutes, the only sound echoing through the room was either rain and thunder or the sound of a half-demon slurping.

"You should get some sleep. Don't know when the demon will attack and I would hell like to get out of this place and back on the road," said the hanyou as he placed his container down and removed his sword before leaning against a wall and closing his eyes.

Kagome only gave InuYasha a slight look before finishing her tea and wrapping a blanket around her. It was still late in the morning and she was still awake. She just sat there by the window, watching the rain and lightning. Many thoughts were on her mind; most of them concerning a certain half-demon, an undead miko, and herself. She didn't know where she belong anymore. She just didn't know.

Noises to the side caused the girl to look up and turn her head. InuYasha was moving. He glanced around the area, seeing if anyone was awake. He notice the young miko sitting by the window. Her breathing was calm, making it seem like she was asleep; however, there were times that she could fake it so easy. The scent of salty water hit his nose hard and he realize that she had been crying. If she was asleep, it was caused by crying herself to sleep.

Standing up and slipping his sword into his waist band, he walk towards the window and bent down upon one knee. Moving the blanket just a little, he tries to see the young girl's face. She has it hidden, but the feeling of the tears are real. She is still crying. Releasing a sigh and shaking his head, he lifts the girl up and moves her near the fire, wrapping her tighter in the blanket.

"Crazy woman. Going to get herself sick if she keeps doing that." Tracing his fingers lightly against her cheek, he mumbles an apology before disappearing out of the hut and towards the forest. Till morning comes, he was going to try, try and find the undead miko.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

It was hours later when Kagome woke. She didn't realize that he moved her. She didn't realize that as she was laid down upon the pallet and wrapped with the blanket, she was so tired that she fell asleep instantly. The early morning light could be seen dancing through the trees as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. She knew the hanyou was gone, looking for the undead miko. She knew he wouldn't be back, since the dark skies still shown and it was early in the night.

It was just a soft sigh as she moved from her spot and out through the bamboo door. She followed the hallway, her bare feet making no noise. Outside, the wet grass felt different as she looked up. Trees were dropping water. Animals were stirring. A cool breeze blew against her cheek, drying the lonely tear that fell from her eye. Releasing another sigh, she started to walk.

"Where could you be, InuYasha?" Her voice was a soft whisper, no more than a light breeze across the land.

She didn't know why it should affect her so much. He had started to look for the undead miko as soon as the rumor was heard. Kagome noticed the look on his face as he thought she was dead once again. After the first attempt on Kikyou's life, Kagome thought the hanyou would never move on. It was after her near-panic that something changed. It was then when Kagome saved Kikyou's life that everything was changed.

InuYasha was still in love with the miko. Kagome knew this. She could see it in his eyes, everytime he sat on a high tree branch and watched the sunset. He would never look down at her. He would never say a word to her. The only times he would speak was when he was damanding an order or was protecting her. After the run-in with Kagura, though, everything changed.

Kagura was only sent to distract the hanyou. It should have been known. A battle took place lasting far too long. In the end, Kagura just dropped a peice of a necklace that both InuYasha and Kagome recgonize. It belonged to Kikyou. InuYasha cursed as he tried to chase after the wind demon. Arriving at a village, though, he found out that he didn't need to chase after her. He just had to find Kikyou. She was serious wounded, but still in the living. Since hearing about her, InuYasha started looking for the undead miko every night, not stopping and not giving up. It hurt Kagome, but she knew she had no say in it.

Whispering noises appeared around the forest as Kagome continued to walk. She didn't have her bow and arrow; therefore, she had no protection. The noises seem to be getting louder as she moved past a tree. Looking up and turning in small circles, she tried to find any location of noise. Could it be the hanyou returning back early? She wanted to call out his name but was afraid. She wasn't sure if it was him. Since he started looking for the undead miko, he never returned till late morning when either everyone was ready to go or just starting to pack. It was just starting to become light outside. No one would be awake, meaning he wouldn't be returning quite yet.

The noises started to become louder. It sounded as if someone was walking across the moist grass. Again turning in a small circle, she tried to locate the sound. In some hope, she kept praying that it was the hanyou. Marching backwards, she came to a small decission that demons do roam the area before morning and after dark. Anything or anyone could be out here. She wasn't safe; not without some type of protection.

Gasping sharply from the sound of a distant stick snapping in half, she turned to only run into someone. "Whoa! What's the rush? Afraid that something is coming to get you?" The voice sounded male. Claw-like hands draped upon her shoulder. Kagome shook in the arms of her capture.

"Did you catch her?" The voice, it was easy to recgonize. Kagome's eyes widden as she watched Kagura, the wind demon, step out of the trees.

"Ya. Pretty easy, if I have to say so myself. Thought her watch dog would be with her."

Kagura just shook her head before pulling a feather out of her hair. "Naraku has the hanyou on another wild goose chase. It will be too late by the time he notices something wrong. Let's go. Naraku has plans for this girl and we are delaying time."

The demon that held Kagome capture nodded his head and before a word could be said, Kagome was lifted onto the feather and held inbetween both demons. She was only lucky that when she did step out of the inn early that morning, she left the blanket at the door. If InuYasha didn't realize she went walking and wasn't returning, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

Jumping from trees to trees, InuYasha tried to find any scent of the undead miko. Losing her once was too hard to bare. Losing her twice would certainly kill him. After Kagome saved her life, he wanted to go after her, talk with her. It was Kagome, though, that prevented him. After what happen when he left the first time, he couldn't bare it to happen again. Even if Kikyou meant everything to him, he did have a promise to the girl. He would protect her no matter what the cost was.

Landing upon the ground, he took deep breaths trying to think of some idea on where the miko would be. Wounded as he heard, she shouldn't be able to move around very much; however, in the whole journey that he has traveled to find her, it seemed that she put some distance between the place she was hurt.

"Damn it Kikyou, where the hell are you?" He whispered it lightly as he started to walk through the trees and towards an open meadow. Another village was across the meadow and through the next forest. He could leave the group here to rest and try finding her that way. It would be quicker. Giving a nod, he decided that would be the best. Moving with a pack of humans was getting harder by the moment. Turning around, he started to leap through the trees back to the inn.

InuYasha arrived quickly back at the inn. Sango was outside holding a blanket looking a bit confused. He watched as she turned towards the forest to see Miroku walk out shaking his head. "This isn't like her. She usually is back by now."

"I wouldn't worry, Sango. Kagome is a strong girl. I am sure she is just down by the stream getting some water," said the monk as he walked up to the demon slayer.

InuYasha wasn't sure what to say. When he left during the night, Kagome was crying herself to sleep. If she was up before anyone, it would have been a shock. Crying herself to sleep would only make her exhausted. Walking up to them, he was going to ask about the girl when Shippou came out looking a little panic. "Kagome's weapons are still here. Wouldn't she have taken them, if she was going on a walk through the forest?"

Sango's eyes went wide as she looked at the kitsune. It was true. Kagome always took her bow and arrow, even if InuYasha was somewhere near to keep her safe. A light curse caused everyone to look at the hanyou. They were shocked to see him back, but more surprised to see that he was upset about the girl missing and without protect.

"Damn it. Stay here. I'll find her." There InuYasha turned into the forest and started racing. His nose was moving at every scent. He knew she walked through the forest; however, it was only a shock to find that she didn't go too far. It was then, when his nose picked up two new demons, one he knew, that InuYasha realized what had happen. Cursing loudly, he raced back to the others.

"InuYasha, what is wrong?" asked the small fox-demon as he looked up at the angry hanyou.

"Kagome was captured again by Kagura."

Everyone gasped upon the saying. It was easy to see how everything turned out to be the way it was. InuYasha was chasing after Kikyou, leaving Kagome alone. Kagome was hurt by his actions, leaving her more alone than she was. Kagura just took advantage of this. There only wish was that the girl was safe and not dead.

"We need to find her. You don't know if Naraku has the same idea as before," said the monk, breaking everyone out of the silence.

InuYasha just growled at them before marching through the forest. Sango called for the demon fire cat and before long, everyone was racing towards the girl, hoping for the best.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

Being trapped in a dark room wasn't one of Kagome's strong points. She heard as Kagura told the demon to take her through the hut and lock her up. Ropes were around her arms, preventing any movement or any chance of escape. Fear kept racing through her body as she thought that maybe Naraku had the same idea on trying to steal her eye-sight. Just the memory of what happen the last time made her scared. She was strong enough to break through the baby's plan then, but she wasn't sure about this time.

The sliding of the door made her look up. Naraku walked in with a smile on his face. Kanna was walking beside him and she noticed in the female demon's hand were three different mirrors. A smile was on Naraku's face as he pointed to the young miko. Kanna made no motion that she understood what the demon was saying. Instead, she walked forwards the young miko and set all three mirrors around the her. A gasp escaped the young miko when she felt something happen deep within.

"Since the baby wasn't able to steal what I needed from you, we will do it this way. In just a few minutes, Kagome, your soul will be broken making your eye-sight on seeing the shards mine." Naraku's tone was full of darkness as he watched the mirrors do the work.

Kagome had trouble looking at him or even looking around the room. She felt a strange darkness flow through her body. It made her feel heavy and alone. It made her ache and made her want to cry out. She tried voicing out for InuYasha, but there seemed to be no words coming out of her mouth. The darkness kept spinning the room, dying the light out. She watched slowly as everything disappeared leaving only pitch blackness. Dropping her head, she felt the last bit of life escape her.

"Is it done?" asked the wind demon as she moved from her corner.

Naraku gave a small smile as he glanced over his shoulder. "Just about. When the small crystal in my hand glows pitch black, I will have her complete soul, including the eye sight that I need."

Kagura nodded before looking down at the girl and the mirrors. White light was swimming from her to the mirror. "What about the girl? Do we just leave her here?"

"I was planning on doing just that. She will just be a souless body anyways; however, we can plant a shard in her body making her work like the boy."

Kagura's eyes widen when she realize he was talking about Kohaku. It just might work. Having a miko on their side might help them finish the jewel and help the power come into full play. However, the thought of controlling another souless body wouldn't be a good idea. Leaving the girl behind would be much better.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

InuYasha released a dark curse as he followed the scent of Naraku's incarnation. He couldn't believe that with him leaving in the night, it was going to cause a problem for Kagome. He didn't know that she would be captured once again, just as before. Another curse escaped his lips as he glanced back at his comrads before jumping into the trees and racing across.

"Damn it, Kagome." It was the only thing he could think of. The girl just had to be safe. He had to find her and find her fast.

Arriving upon the ground, he noticed the scent came to an end at an old worn-down shack. He waited for the others as he looked around. Naraku's scent was everywhere, but it was the strongest on entering the shack. The same went with Kagome's. She was inside. He knew that much.

"We need to be carefull, InuYasha. It could be a trap," spoke the monk as he jumped down from the fire demon cat and started to approach the hanyou.

InuYasha just growled at the monk before starting to walk. "I know that."

Pushing the door open, the smell of something rotting drifted across his nose. He tried his hardest to block it away. It was starting to make him dizzy and unable to stand. Bringing the sleeve of the fire-rat haori up to his nose, he tried to hold back most of the smell before walking in. Sango followed next, only gasping upon the smell and the dead bodies. Miroku held her behind him as she tried to hold everything down. InuYasha just shook his head as he marched forward. He took one side while the others took another.

The shack or mansion, as he finally realize what it was, seemed to be completely bare. No one was living in it and no one seemed to be alive. It reminded InuYasha of the previous time he came across Naraku's castle. It was just lightly before Kikyou was brought back by Kagome. He was angry enough, that he stumbled across the place. It happen to be empty, just like this place, but the smell was easy to see that the miasma did the work.

A loud scream caused InuYasha to come to a halt, though. Rushing through the hallways and back to the entrance, he went through the other door that Sango and the rest went. He followed the scent of them before coming to a small room, where a door was open, but looked like it once held someone captured behind it.

Taking a few steps in, he came up behind the monk and demon slayer only to see what the screaming was about. The young miko from another time laid upon the ground. Surrounding her were broken mirrors. Her body was a deathly pale white. Her eyes black as coal. Just by standing at the door, he could smell the scent of death, even if he didn't want to believe it.

"Kagome?" Sango tried to move towards the girl, but InuYasha grabbed her arm, pushing her behind him.

"Don't. She is already dead." He dropped his head to glance down at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. His fists were in a tight grip, causing his claws to dig deep and cause blood to leak free. Miroku held the demon slayer as she slumped down to the ground and cry. "Damn it. What the hell happen here?"

Miroku looked up and then at the girl. He glanced at the mirrors before remembering something about Naraku. "InuYasha, think for a moment. There might be a way to save her. She might not even be dead. There are three broken mirrors position around her, right?"

"Ya, what of it. Naraku killed her. That damn bastard will be found and ripped to fucking shreds when I find him."

"Just listen before you make a crucial mistake. Kanna is one of Naraku's incarnations. Remember when the Wind Scar was backfired upon you, Kanna tried sucking Kagome's soul. It just happen that the mirror was too small to hold it. Maybe that is what Naraku did. He found another way, by using three more mirrors. To release her soul, he must have the key."

A growl came from the hanyou as he thought of what Miroku said. It was true. On the night he went against Kagura, the wind demon spun revealing Kanna. She blocked the Wind Scar, causing him to be hit by it instead. He also remembered when waking that Kanna had tried to steal Kagome's soul. There was no other solution. Naraku found away to kill the girl without having to soil his hands. Banging his fist upon the wall, InuYasha leaned his head against the wall as tears started to ache in his eyes. He had to find Naraku. He had to find a way to release the girl's soul.

As he sat there listening to the tears of the demon slayer, the wailing of the kitsue, he notice the scent. It was still fresh, very fresh. He right away knew who it belonged to and growled the name. Miroku and Sango looked up and watched as the hanyou marched out of the room, out of the mansion and started marching through the forest. Both humans had the kitsune and fire cat stay as they took chase. They knew what was happening. InuYasha caught scent of Naraku.

It wasn't too far when he noticed the foul half-demon walking with both of his incarnations follow. Drawing the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, he released the Wind Scar, letting it direct a path near the group, but not exactly at them. Kagura was the one to stop. She turned, her eyes going wide. Raising her fan, Dance of Blades came towards the group. InuYasha just growled before releasing the Wind Scar again, blocking the blades.

It was here that Naraku stopped and turned towards the hanyou. A dark smile was on his face. He was holding the black crystal near him as he raised his arm and let some demons race by towards the group. InuYasha just cursed before releasing the Wind Scar and racing towards the foul demon. Kagura tried stopping him. Kanna tried repelling the Wind Scar. InuYasha made sure to block each attack.

Naraku came into the open as InuYasha spun, slicing through the last three demons. Sango took this chance to swing her boomerange. It twirled through the trees coming straight at Naraku. Miroku was there too. He threw sutras towards the half-demon. With each attack coming at him, Naraku forgot about the crystal. It slowly, as if in slow motion, dropped to the ground, shattering into thousands of peices. InuYasha, Sango, and even Miroku watched as the crystal broke, not watching as Naraku and his group made their escape. A small white ball with a tiny tale came out of the shattered crystal. InuYasha noticed it to be a soul.

With quick movements, the soul made it's way through the forest. Everyone took chase, following it back to the mansion. It didn't stop at the walls, but went straight through. InuYasha made it to the room to see the white ghost hover above Kagome's body. With wide eyes, just like everyone else, he watched as the soul floated down, settling over the young girl. A deep breath was taken as the girl's body arched off the ground before still movement came.

InuYasha dropped his sword before racing over to the girl. He picked her head up in his arms and tried to see if she was awake. Her breathing was rough and shallow; however, she was still unconscience. "She will need some rest. Give her a few days before we try to move her," said the monk as he looked over their fallen friend before moving out of the room to prepare for the evening.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

It took about three days before the young miko began to wake. Her body felt heavy. She felt as if the darkness was a smuggling trap. She tried to breath, noticing how hard it was for one simple breath. Tossing her head, she felt something damp come across it. Slowly, opening her her heavy eyes, she came eye-to-eye with the hanyou.

"I see, so you actually came." Her voice was a harsh whisper as she turned her face away from him. Unshed tears were in her eyes as the memory of what happen rushed through her.

"What do you mean? Of course, I would have returned. I promise to protect you, didn't I?" InuYasha was a little thrown back by what the girl had said. She thought he wasn't going to come after her? She thought he was going to leave her dead?

Kagome didn't turn her head to look at the hanyou. She didn't even want to be near him. It was cause of him that she was in the position she was in. It was him, who caused her to lose her soul and almost her life. "Just leave me alone. I need to sleep." The tears she was holding back came flowing down her cheek. It hurt to know that he would only hold the promise, but still love another.

InuYasha released a sigh as he pushed up off the ground and made it out of the mansion. Sango and Miroku were sitting near a fire watching some fish they caught. Sango looked up and notice the look of defeat upon the hanyou's face. "InuYasha? Did Kagome awake?"

InuYasha gave a nod. "She did; however, I don't know. She seems to hate me now."

"Easy to see," said the monk as he switch positions upon the ground. Both Sango and InuYasha looked at the monk, confused on what he was saying, "Remember the last time this happen? You were after Kikyou. Again, you were doing the same and look what happen. Instead of us just getting her weak, we had to rescue her soul. She was actually dead. Do you blame her?"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I am not sorry for what I did."

"If you were sorry, InuYasha, then you would give up on trying to find Kikyou." The monk then stood up and headed inside to the hut. He wanted to see his friend and make sure her heath was returning back to normal.

A loud growl was heard echoing across the forest as InuYasha dropped down to the ground and slammed his fists upon it. He was upset, confused, and unable to think on what to do to help Kagome.

--------------------------------------

The group travelled back to Kaeda's village. Kagome was complaining about an exam that she had to be prepared for. Since the village they were actually travelling towards had no rumor or even a saying towards Naraku, everyone agreed. It was silent as they travelled. Kagome barely spoke a word as she travelled upon the hanyou's back. Sango and Miroku were worried about her, thinking that maybe the reason she was like this was because of what happen.

Arriving at the outskirt of the village, Kagome dropped herself down from the hanyou's back and took her bag. Sighing softly, she headed down the hill and towards the old miko's hut. Kaeda was sitting around a fire watching some herbs boil as she prepared a potion. She heard the bamboo door open and noticed the young girl.

"Ye look exhausted," said the lady as Kagome sat down near the back, curling up into a small ball. Closing her eyes, she allowed a single tear run down her face before rubbing her face against the pallet and closing her eyes. Kaeda watched with confusion before noticing Miroku and Sango walking in with the hanyou bringing up the rear. "What happen on ye's adventure?"

Miroku released a sigh as he took a seat and poured two cups of tea. Handing one to Sango, he took a sip before explaining, "Naraku tried stealing her soul once more. We fought him and luckily prevented it from happening, but now she won't even speak to InuYasha."

"How did this all happen? Did InuYasha not even notice the kidnapping?" A sharp snort came from the hanyou as he pushed up from the ground and marched out of the hut and straight into the forest.

"No. He was searching for Kikyou when it happen. It is no wonder why Kagome avoids him."

Kaeda gave a nod as she glanced at the slipping miko. "I see; however, I know one thing. Kagome is hurting as much as InuYasha is. She needs to speak with him." Miroku just nodded his head as the hut grew into silence.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

It was evening by time Kagome woke. No one was in the hut as she looked around. Pushing up from the ground, she made her way out of the hut. Sango and Miroku were sitting around a small fire along with Kaeda. Shippou and Kirara were near, but sound asleep. The only person she didn't see was the hanyou. Releasing a sigh, she realizes that the last person she needed to see was him. For what happen the last couple of days, it was because of him. Forgiving him is going to be hard. Trusting him is going to be hard. She almost wish he would have left her dead. At least, she wouldn't have been hurt each time he left trying to find Kikyou.

Pushing against the doorframe, she slowly makes her way towards the forest. Not knowing why she was heading that direction, she slowly travels, her feet silent against the green grass. Unknown to her, she makes it to the Goshinboku. He is sitting far up, in his usual spot. She can see the fire-rat haori hanging down across the branches.

Leaning against a tree, Kagome lookes upon, not knowing why she keeps feeling such pain, but still the same love she has for him. He came for her. She should be happy on that. He didn't allow her to die, but saved her soul instead. He came both times when she thought he wouldn't. Why wasn't she happy about that?

Dropping to her knees, Kagome knew the reason. It wasn't that he came because of her. He needed her to help him find the remaining jewel shard. There was still no rumor about it nor Naraku. Till the jewel shard was found and Naraku was defeated, he still needed her. Tears started to burn behind her eyes as she thought about it. InuYasha looked as if he was thinking about something serious, probably about Kikyou.

As she glanced down to allow two single tears run free, it was then that he glanced down and noticed her. It shocked him to see her so near, but also in tears. He was afraid that he was the caused. He knew she wasn't talking with him. Hell, he didn't even know if she still wanted to be with him. Dropping from his branch, he bent down upon one knee to lift her chin up with his clawed finger.

"Why are you crying? There she be no reason. You're safe, that's all that matters." His voice wasn't strong. It wasn't even friendly, but she knew what he was saying and that was what counted the most.

"Do you really need me that much? Do you still need me here to find the remaining shard?" Her question was out of the blue as she looked up into his golden eyes and then dropped her gaze to look at the ground.

InuYasha growled a little before replying, "Of course. Don't be stupid. You are the only one who can see the shards, remember?"

"You could have gotten Kikyou. What is different about me that she can't do?" InuYasha just looked at her as a small blush danced across his face. He had no answer. He didn't know what the difference was. He loved both girls, but he had a job towards the first one. "It never makes sense, InuYasha. You rescue me everytime I do something wrong. Wouldn't it have been easier if I was dead or even gone?"

"Don't ever fucking say that. You alive and with me means more to me than my pathetic life."

"Then answer the question." She jerked her head up to stare into his eyes. He could see that she was completely serious about it. "Why did you allow Naraku to steal my soul? Why weren't you there to protect me when I needed you the most?"

"I ..." Again, he was lost at words. He didn't know why he wasn't there. He didn't know why he allowed Kagome to come so close to death.

Dropping his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, he heard the young miko rise to her feet. It was her small drifting voice that caught his attention. "It would have been easier if you have left me dead." With that said, she walked into the forest, away from the hanyou, away from the pain she had.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

Kagome had been gone for a total of three days. As soon as she left the hanyou, she packed her bag and said she was heading home. When she was returning? She didn't say. InuYasha sat by the well everyday, almost from sunrise to sundown. If it wasn't for Miroku and Kaeda asking for him to fight off demons, he probably would still be waiting. Releasing a sigh, the hanyou glanced down into the darkness of the well. He didn't understand why she was so upset, why she had said those words to him.

"To leave you dead? Why would you say something so fucking stupid?" Another sigh escaped out of the hanyou's mouth as he sat against the wall, holding the Tetsusaiga near. The sun was coming to a set. Another day and Kagome still hasn't return. He knew he couldn't go after her, but he wanted so badly. It just didn't make sense. He rescued her, didn't he? He prevented Naraku from suceeding, didn't he? Why was she so mad at him?

When morning came there was still no sign of the modern girl. Shippou came occasionally wondering if InuYasha would retrieve her. He just grunted and tried swinging his fist at the kitsune. Shippou just ran back screaming for help. Sango even came. She sat by the hanyou wondering what made the young miko so upset. InuYasha just threw a fit and said that it was her fault and not his. Sango left shaking her head and he realized he said the wrong thing.

Miroku was coming this time towards the hanyou. It was already mid-afternoon and InuYasha had not eaten a single thing. Miroku stopped to lean against his staff. He shook his head before releasing a sigh. "Starving yourself of sleep and food will not bring the girl back."

InuYasha just gave a grunt before tightening his grip upon his sword. "Why the fuck would you care? It is her I don't understand. Why did she say that? Damn it."

"Maybe it was her reaction to what you did. For sometime since you heard the rumor about Kikyou, you always left leaving her in pain. You were not there, we were. Every night you would disappear, she would curl up on her bedding and cry. Sango and I try calming her down, but nothing works. You do it everytime to her. Maybe she found a solution and it happen to be death."

InuYasha released another sigh as he pushed up to one of his knees and turned to look down the old well. He couldn't believe that Kagome would want death instead of life. Of all the times she mention that life was better, it couldn't be true. He did know that what Miroku spoke of was true. He could always smell the salt water that had dried on her face when he returned in the morning. It just didn't make sense on why he just didn't stay and forget about Kikyou.

"I going to her and I don't give a damn if she doesn't want me." Pushing up from the ground, the hanyou jumped into the well allowing the blue light to surround him.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

Kagome stood standing infront of the well. Her eyes had unshed tears as she held a small bottle in her hand. After thinking it over and crying for the past few nights, she finally came to a small decission to just remain on her side of the well. InuYasha will always go after Kikyou. She realized that. No matter what she did, he would never see her as someone else. He loved Kikyou. It was easy to see.

"I'll go back, just this once and tell everyone goodbye. After that, InuYasha can find Kikyou." Swallowing hard, she walked down the stairs and made her way to the well. However, as she started to swing her leg over, she noticed the blue light surrouding the inside. Pushing back, she watched as the hanyou jumped out and landed before her. A gasp escaped her lips as she found herself pulled towards him and his arms wrap around her before his lips fell to her own. It was a brief kiss, one that left her breathless and surprised. "Inu . . . Yasha?"

"I know you probably don't want to see me, but please listen." Kagome gave a shaky nod before allowing him to drag her against his chest. "You probably hate me and I understand why. I didn't mean anything to happen. I didn't realize I was hurting you that much."

Tears were starting to ache behind her eyes as she listen to his words. "Then why did you do it, why did you leave me when I needed yo the most."

"Stupid, crazy . . . I really don't know. I know this, though. Kikyou was never a problem to begin with. If I found her, if the rumors were true, I was going to say goodbye. She was my past. You are my future."

"That's crazy. You said it millions of times. You love Kikyou."

InuYasha held her closer, wrapping his arms tighter around the girl. "I know and I am sorry. It made me realize something when I saw you there in that mansion dead. I felt the guilt, the anger that I was the one that caused you to be in that position. I know you probably hate me, but always remember that I will always love you."

"Inu . . . Yasha." The tears she was holding back were slowly making their way down the side of her face. She gripped his haori tight, turning her knuckles white. It was everything she wanted to hear, just to know that he loved her and not Kikyou. Pushing away, she looked up into his eyes before leaning on her toes and pressing her lips to his. A soft smile gazed the hanyou's lips before he embraced the kiss back.

It took quite a while for InuYasha to realize just about what he was going to lose. If his mind was set on Kikyou, he would have lost the girl. There was no denying it. It took the capture of her soul for him to realize the love he felt for her. He kissed her with everything he wanted to show her. She smiled against his touch. She loved him, there was no denying it. Even if she was able to say goodbye and leave the Feudal Era for good, she wouldn't be able to move on. She travelled with him for quite a while and in that time, her heart learned to love him quite a bit. Leaving him would just kill her.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome just looked up into his eyes as tears ran down her face and she traced the side of his face with her fingers. "I knew you would come. I never gave up. I love you too, InuYasha." A smile was on the hanyou's face as he kissed her once more.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**  
**

* * *

**

**Author's note**: Wow. I finally finished it. I was a little worried about the length, but it turned out pretty good. Anyways, what was the reason for writing this one? Simple. I loved episode 125 and 126. It made InuYasha realize what would happen if he ever left Kagome. There would be a chance he would lose her to Naraku. In this one-shot, I just wanted to write what would have happen and made him realize the cost of it. Hope you like.


End file.
